


of subway cars and stranger feuds

by lafbaeyette



Series: finding their home [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: The number of arguments that Alexander Hamilton gets into daily is damn near immeasurable. Most of them are classroom disputes with other students, or with professors, and those are safe enough - he's too smart for teachers to really drop his grades simply for his argumentative attitude, and they all knew he'd raise hell if that happened to begin with. On more rare occasions, by which is meant not really rare at all but significantly less frequent than classroom fights, he'll have a little tussle with a stranger on the street, in the apartment lobby, on a staircase, or... 
"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention!" A booming voice filled the subway car. 
--
AKA The One Where Alex Fights On The Subway





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello, Hello!! 
> 
> It's been a hot second! I'm starting to slowly push myself back into this writing thing, so here we are. Just a small something based off an experience and conversation with Krys (PaperThinRevolutionary) on the subway ride when I was taking them back to the airport this weekend (aka, almost our reality except Krys is better at not fighting people on the subway. just barely.) 
> 
> So.... yeah, here's a thing. I hope you enjoy it, I'll try to write and post some better things in the nearer future. 
> 
> Let's go.

The number of arguments that Alexander Hamilton gets into daily is damn near immeasurable. Most of them are classroom disputes with other students, or with professors, and those are safe enough - he's too smart for teachers to really drop his grades simply for his argumentative attitude, and they all knew he'd raise hell if that happened to begin with. On more rare occasions, by which is meant not really rare at all but significantly less frequent than classroom fights, he'll have a little tussle with a stranger on the street, in the apartment lobby, on a staircase, or... 

 

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention!" A booming voice filled the subway car where Alex and John stood huddled close to the door, instantly drawing everyone's attention toward the end of the car. "Now, this isn't a matter of donation, you don't gotta put your hand in your pockets, just visit this website..." 

 

John zoned out a bit as the man prattled on, jumping onto an obviously rehearsed spiel. He kept his eyes focused on his phone, flipping through his photo album just to have something to do. He scanned through image after image of his partners, Lafayette dressed up for a day out, Mulligan trying on a ridiculous top hat at a Halloween store, Alexander covered in glitter - John cannot remember the context of that photo. He was finally pulled out of his phone when he felt Alex shift next to him, body tensing. He tuned back into the man, still rambling. 

 

"They've fooled us! And you know who they're going to get next? Our _children_!" He was moving past them and John grabbed the sleeve of Alex's shirt, _stay calm_. "We don't read anymore, and once you forget how to read you forget what the words mean - prime example! Most people think the United States is America - but it's not! And it's right here! On this 'money', if you just read, read this, United States _of_ America! _Of_  is the preposition! We forgot _to read_!" 

 

"Don't do it," John murmured under his breath. Alex didn't seem to hear as John continued repeating the demand, beginning to plead by the end.

 

"That's right, folks! They didn't educate us, and they're not gonna educate our kids! We've got to do that for ourselves, we've got to read, we can't let them manipulate us!" 

 

"Sir!" Alex shot off, and the car went silent. Save for the screaming metal and squeaking wheels, the loud you expect from the train - but in that moment John didn't hear anything but Alex's voice and his own pleading in his head. Lafayette and Hercules had given him the task of keeping Alex out of trouble for the week while they were out of town, though honestly they should have known better. If anyone was going to keep Alex out of trouble, it sure as hell would not be John. "Do you even _understand_ prepositions?" 

 

The man turned around, a dollar bill clutched in one hand that he had previously been claiming was fake. He lifted a brow, Alex took it as a challenge and stepped forward, catching himself as the train turned and he lost his footing for a second. 

 

"Sir, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I must politely insist that you're wrong." John cringed, glancing around and realizing that everyone was suddenly paying attention. "Using 'of' implies the relationship between..." 

 

Alex's hands began flailing wildly as he explained prepositions and basic grammar to the man, then proceeded to dispute his claim that the government was lying to them and handing out fake money as a distraction. _"Personally, I don't even understand how that makes_ sense _."_ John watched with a sense of gross curiosity as Alex got more and more worked up, as the other man argued and continued spouting off about his website. He knew he should stop it, but instead of reaching out and pulling Alex away or jumping in to end the argument John found himself opening an app on his phone. By the time he had the camera on Alex he was gesticulating wildly, visibly trying not to pull at his own hair as he listened to the man's rebuttal with an expression of deep disbelief. The ten seconds were full of that expression and Alex finally going off, turning to the rest of the people watching as if this train were a courtroom, the passengers were a jury, and he was entering his final statement to plead his case. Thankfully the train came to a halt, the intercom announcing that it was their stop, and John grabbed Alex's arm and tugged him out of the crowded car and onto the platform. 

 

"Can you believe that guy?" Alex huffed, crossing his arms and following John back to street level. John shook his head, typing out a quick caption ('you've given me an impossible task') and sending the video to his other partners. "Like, who the fuck believes that shit? I need to go to that website just to remind him of how off he was." 

 

Alex was already typing into his phone when John turned around, snatching the device. "I'm supposed to keep you from fighting." 

 

"I'm not fighting, John, it was a colorful debate." John lifted a brow, holding the phone further from Alex's reach as he stretched for it. "Seriously, Laurens, I'm just trying to - educate the people." 

 

John shook his head. "You can have this back once you've cooled off. You'll just go on there and get yourself worked up. We have dinner reservations anyway, come on." Alex pouted but still followed the other. Not having his phone didn't stop him from writing and re-writing a response to the man in his head, ready to type and immediately post it as soon as he was allowed phone access again. No one could really stand between Alexander Hamilton and a fight, unfortunately, so the number of fights he got into daily is bound to only increase. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand, that was a thing. Pretty much just something so I could get words on a page and in a story again. I don't know if it was actually good or entertaining, but I'll try to do better next time. Thanks for reading, friends. 
> 
> As always, feel free to come talk to me on Tumblr: @hypeulesnochilligan


End file.
